To Find Solace in Rejection
by Seras Alson
Summary: He had wanted her. But she didn't. She had loved him, but his heart belonged to another. Together, they find each other.


**To find Solace in Rejection**

Lyrics : **Where Will You Go by Evanescence**

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

He didn't understand it. He simply couldn't. He had loved her, more then the other had. He would have given everything for her. His heart beat for her, his soul cried for her, his memory continued to plague his mind with images of her. Cruel pictures of her innocent beauty. He didn't understand this, the pain he felt. He couldn't believe that the creature that had brought him so much happiness could bring him such turmoil. She broke his heart. All he wanted was her touch, to feel her fingers caress his cheek. To know what it was like to have those same fingers run through his wild locks. Her eyes to look at him the way she had glanced at the other, with so much adoration and love. It made him sick to think of her with him, to know that every desire he had was being lived out with another. His heart ached in his chest. Heavily did the knowledge weigh on him that she would never touch him like she did his rival.  
_  
But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
_

When he had seen her, he had thought he was dreaming. So many times before his subconscious had tortured him with vivid fantasies of them together. With her standing alone before him, seemingly waiting for him to arrive. Without thought, his legs began to carry him to her, his heart thundering in his chest. She looked at him, her eyes sweeping over his form. He stopped. His euphoria drowned by the realization that it wasn't her. It looked so much like her, but she didn't hold the same crystalline orbs that her look-a-like possessed. Their similarities were uncanny. Yet this woman did not possess the air of innocence that _she_ had. He cursed the gods for their cruelty. She looked so much like his love.

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone  
_

She motioned him forward, her eyes looking upon him with a familiarity that confused him. He went to her, wanting so much for the mirage to once again take hold and to see the girl he had wanted to take for his own. Inches from her, he could see that her eyes held a deep sadness that he too felt. Rejection, denial, loss. But mostly, heartache. At the time he didn't know that she was another cast off from the lovers that had chosen one another. He held her and pretended she was who he wanted her to be. Her arms enveloped him, her eyes only seeing the visage of her own heart's tormentor.

_But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
_

They shared many nights together. Embracing each other with wild abandon. Like old lovers did they kindle their growing connection, fueling their own personal hells while simultaneously trying to quell it. In truth, they held were not so different from one another. She knew she was not his love. And he knew he was not what she truly wanted. But they shared that link. And together, they found a jagged solace.

His fingers stroked her glossy black hair as he murmured into her collarbone. Her clothes were once again gone, lost to the throws of passion that had overtook their bodies. He rid himself of his own clothing as they sank to the forest floor. She just wanted to be loved. And he, he just wanted to feel the acceptance that had been denied to him.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
_

His hand stoked the soft curves of her breast. Her back arched against his touch, a moan escaping her lips, "Inuyasha." He grimaced, the darkness in him loathing that even now, he was on her mind.

Her fingers slid along his sides, dipping past his waist to cup his manhood. "Kagome." The name left his lips in barely a whisper, but she heard it reverberate in her head. She paled, hating that for just once, it couldn't be her name on his lips.

Looking at one another, they shared a sad smile. A wolf demon who loved a strange miko, and a dead priestess who loved a hanyou, neither accepted, neither loved as they were. Together they had found a morbid love, in the arms of their replacements rejections.

_Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape_  
_You don't want to escape_


End file.
